


salah duga?

by fumate



Category: Political RPF - Indonesia 20th c.
Genre: Gen
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-27
Updated: 2018-11-27
Packaged: 2019-09-01 09:15:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16762273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fumate/pseuds/fumate
Summary: sudirman, syahrir, dan sebuah pesta.





	salah duga?

**Author's Note:**

> karya ini fiksi belaka. tokoh yang lewat adalah tokoh sejarah terkemuka. penulis tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun dari karya ini.

Katakanlah, Sudirman barangkali memang salah menilai Syahrir. Si Kecil sebagai seorang, ya, orang, lebih bersahabat dan kurang sesat dibanding saat Sudirman pertama kali membaca pamflet idiot yang ditulisnya. 

Beberapa bulan setelah Sudirman merestui penculikan Syahrir yang bertahan hanya tiga hari, Syahrir mengundangnya ke sebuah pesta di istana. Benar. Perdana menteri satu ini mengundang penculiknya (meski Dirman tidak bisa disebut menculik langsung, tapi dia tetap ada andil dalam peristiwa itu) ke sebuah pesta. Di istana. 

Awalnya Sudirman tidak mau datang karena, buat apalah, paling ini cuma jebakan supaya Syahrir bisa mempermalukannya di depan koleganya bangsa penjajah itu, tapi segan juga ia absen mengingat beberapa petinggi tentara lain juga diundang. Ia sang Panglima Besar. Mau bagaimana pula anak buahnya kalau ia memilih tidak hadir? 

Maka Sudirman pun datang dengan setengah hati. Dari rumah sudah siap mental. Apapun yang hendak Syahrir jatuhkan padanya, ia tidak akan bertingkah konyol. 

Namun sungguh aneh tak dinyana, apa yang ia rewelkan itu tidak terbukti. Praduganya blar kosong. Dibanding jebakan, Syahrir ternyata menyambutnya senang. Lelaki itu berjalan menghampirinya lengkap dengan senyum tulus, diiringi musik orkestra yang rasa-rasanya memang khusus diperuntukkan menyambut kedatangan Sudirman, sebab para pemain dan beberapa tamu lain langsung memusatkan perhatian ke dirinya yang baru tiba. 

Syahrir meminta maaf soal pamfletnya yang menyinggung Sudirman di waktu lalu. Sudirman, masih tertegun, menurut saja dibawa Syahrir ke depan koleganya yang bule bermuka dua itu. Kepada mereka Syahrir mengenalkan Sudirman. "Tuan-tuan yang budiman, barangkali kalian masih ingat mengenai cerita saya tentang perwira gagah berani kesayangan negeri. Nah, inilah Sang Panglima Besar yang kami banggakan, Sudirman." Ia tergelak, diikuti para utusan londo itu yang tersenyum menjabatnya. Sudirman makin terkejut saja dikenalkan begitu.

Di tengah acara, ketika mereka menepi dari kerumunan dan tersembunyi dari mata-mata penasaran, Syahrir melempar sekotak rokok. Ia tertawa pada Sudirman yang refleks menangkapnya, wajah berkerut.

"Apa ini?" 

Syahrir tersenyum. "Selamat hari guru, Bung."

Sudirman tercenung sejenak. Kemudian, pelan, senyumnya terbit seperti matahari di akhir subuh. "Begini etikamu pada seorang guru?"

Syahrir memutar mata. "Siapa peduli, aku kan jauh lebih tua darimu." Seenak jidat begitu saja, ia melengos pergi. 

Sudirman hampir menyahut _dan_ _jauh lebih pendek?_ tetapi lekas menutup mulut. Bung Kecil agak sensitif menyangkut itu. Sudirman dengar ia tidak suka dibercandai soal tingginya. Alih-alih, ia mengekor Syahrir ke tempat perjamuan, di mana musik mengalun dan sudut-sudut bibir terangkat ringan dibarengi lirikan jenaka. 

**Author's Note:**

>   * Pamflet yang dimaksud adalah Perjuangan Kita, pamflet yang ditulis dan diterbitkan Syahrir sekitar 4 hari sebelum dia diangkat jadi perdana menteri. Isinya menyinggung pentingnya membersihkan kekuatan militer Indonesia dari "antek Jepang". Hal ini menyinggung Sudirman, yang merupakan perwira didikan PETA, alias tentara didikan Jepang.
>   * Syahrir diculik selama tiga hari oleh tim oposisi bawahan Tan Malaka atas izin Sudirman yang tidak senang dengan kebijakan "merdeka lewat diplomasi" Syahrir. Sudirman berprinsip "lebih baik kita diatom daripada merdeka kurang dari seratus persen". Sudirman percaya pada memerdekakan Indonesia lewat jalur militan. Syahrir lebih suka dengan cara damai diplomasi.
>   * Agak lama setelah penculikan tersebut (saya lupa tepatnya kapan), Syahrir mengundang Sudirman ke acara di istana. Sudirman disambut dengan sangat baik bak tamu kehormatan sampai ia sendiri terpesona. Dari sini hubungan mereka membaik, dan di akhir hayatnya, Sudirman mengenang Syahrir sebagai "orang yang cocok memimpin Indonesia".
>   * Hari guru jelas belum ada saat itu. Saya hanya sesuka hati saja memasukkannya sekalian merayakan hari guru. Selamat hari guru! (Pst, Sudirman sebelum jadi tentara dulunya seorang guru.)
> 



End file.
